¿JUGAMOS?
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: Yaoi.Los padres de Edward saldrán y lo dejaran con su tío en su mansión, ¿Qué pasara mientras sus padres estan lejos?


Hola, les comento que este Fanfic contiene AU (Universo Alterno) por lo tanto no estaremos en Amestris, OoC (Fuera de Personaje) ya que estamos hablando de un Edward tiene la edad de 9 años, su papá Hoho jamás lo abandono y Trisha no murio por una epidemia. Y por último los personajes de Fullmetal no me pertenecen.

* * *

¿JUGAMOS?

Seguía negándome a quedarme con un completo extraño, mis padres iban a ir de viaje de negocios, pero…se llevarían a Al, no sabía porque a mí no…bueno tal vez si lo sabia; pero no era tan malo, es decir a todo niño le gusta gastar una broma de vez en cuando, además de que siempre tendía a hablar "mas de la cuenta" como me decía mi madre pero ¡Hey! Yo también quería ir ¿Acaso sería porque a Alphonse lo llevaría a comprar juguetes? ¡Por supuesto! Ese debía ser el motivo, no había otra razón más lógica. Cuando me llamaron para cenar aun seguía molesto por el viaje, mi madre –quien es bastante perspicaz– notó mi molestia, así que comenzó a contarme como era mi tío, con quien me quedaría durante el fin de semana. Decía que era una buena persona; con dinero pero humilde, hacía cinco años su esposa había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad incurable. Al parecer mis padres estaban en contacto con él, aseguraban que estaría bien bajo sus cuidados, en estos momentos vivía completamente solo en su mansión, le pregunte a mi padre "¿Que tan grande?", él respondió que era el doble de grande que nuestra casa, de alguna forma esa platica me sirvió para tranquilizarme, e incluso logro darme ánimos de conocerlo. Una vez terminada la cena ayude a Al, mi hermano pequeño, a empacar su ropa y juguetes, sobre todo a su osito…porque si no, no podría dormir. Iría a la casa de mi tío cuando terminaran las clases, tal vez me ayudaría a hacer la tarea, pensé tratando de ser positivo. Me despedí de mis padres esa misma noche del jueves porque a la mañana siguiente ya no los vería.

Las clases del viernes terminaron y ya estaba ansioso por conocerlo, me la pase paseando de un lado para al otro por toda la casa deteniéndome de vez en cuando a mirar por la ventana, buscando indicios de un coche. Fue entonces que escuche un claxon sonar, había llegado él chofer personal de mi papá, cerré la casa con llave y metí la maleta, revise nuevamente mi ropa para ver si no se me olvidaba algo, el camino seria largo y con un cambio brusco de temperatura, pues su mansión estaba en medio del bosque, eso le agregaba más aventura. Como me aburrí rápido sin querer cerré mis ojos, antes de que me diera cuenta había caído en un sueño. Desperté algo adormilado y vi el paisaje con neblina, sentí en mi cuerpo el frío y saque mi suéter de cuadros, negros y rojos. Mire a mi alrededor, parecía falta aun camino así que para entretenerme: soplaba con mi boca cerca del vidrio dejando salir un especie de "humito", después con mis dedos dibujaba en la ventana, primero fue una estrella que por cierto me salió chueca, luego intente con un perro, pero tampoco salió tan bien, a ese le siguió un oso muy parecido al de Al y por último una flor… esa si salió perfecta. Y antes de llegar a mi destino, pegue la cara contra la ventana para hacer gestos y caras chistosas, ¿saben que paso?... ya había llegado a la residencia y mi tío observo todas las niñerías que hice, pensé que estaría molesto, pero fue todo lo contrario, empezó a reírse.

Salí del coche y salude, vestía un saco café camello o algo así al igual que sus pantalones, en su cuello una bufanda negra, junto con un par de zapatos del mismo tono. Se acercó a mi lado y tomo mi mano, cogió la maleta y fue entonces que entramos. Era sorprendente el tamaño de la vivienda, desde que llegue lo había notado, pero por dentro parecía ser mas grande, en las paredes podías ver colgados varios cuadros que parecían haber sido pintados hacia ya mucho tiempo, guardaba en vidrieras cosas antiquísimas y a la vez bellas con un toque de rareza, tome asiento cerca de la chimenea y calenté mis manos que parecían paletas de hielo, se sentó a mi lado, sonrió y miro el fuego. Tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, aunque estos parecían resplandecer con un ligero tono azul mientras contemplaba las llamas danzar, tenia que admitir que su belleza podía atraer a cualquiera, no entendía por qué no se casaba y formaba una familia, suponía que era porque de esa forma demostraba que extrañaba y que seguía amando a su esposa. Mis pensamientos seguían sacando conclusiones del porque no tenia pareja, fue entonces que recordé la tarea, suspire algo frustrado, saque el cuaderno y el lápiz de la mochila, leí nuevamente los temas, no me gustaba hacer la tarea mas debía de cumplir con mis deberes de la escuela, vio que estaba concentrado y paso por ahí varias veces, creo que le llamaba la atención lo que hacía con tanta dedicación. Movía el libro para la izquierda y lo seguía con la vista, eso era divertido, acabe mi trabajo sin ningún problema, desde que llegue no había tenido comunicación con él. Cuando intente buscarlo con la vista no logre encontrarlo…no estaba en la mesa, ¿acaso era un nuevo juego? Me arriesgue y busque en las diferentes habitaciones, en el tercer cuarto encontré el equipaje sin la ropa, el guardaba mis cosas, me senté en la cama.

.

–Perdón por no presentarme formalmente con usted, mi nombre es Edward Elric– apreté su mano amistosamente.

.

–Tú también discúlpame, yo soy Roy Mustang, tal vez tus padres ya te hablaron de mi ¿Quieres ayudarme a guardar tu ropa?– tome la ropa y comencé a doblarla.

.

–¡Claro!, sabes… no quería estar contigo porque me daba miedo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres muy divertido y gracioso, así que eso cambio mi idea que tenía antes–creo que decir eso no era realmente importante.

.

–Es bueno que me digas eso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por ejemplo: jugar y jugar y jugar– miro directamente a mis ojos y sin pensarlo empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo no paraba de reír al igual que él, varias lagrimitas se formaron en la comisura de mis ojos, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que yo era una persona muy sensible al toque, en especial a los cosquilleos. Tome una de sus manos para que dejara su ataque, no tardo en renunciar.

.

–Pero antes de eso…podemos cenar algo, ¡tengo hambre!– toque mi estomago que ya se quejaba.

.

–Mmm…veamos qué puedo hacerte– acabamos y salimos del cuarto.

Como lo supuse, nadie venia mucho por aquí y mucho menos había personal del servicio, debía admitir que ese lugar daba algo de miedo, estando tan alejado, solito y la luz no funcionaba muy bien que digamos, pues llego a fallarnos en algún momento del pasillo por suerte antes de que lograra espantarme más. La cocina igual de grande que las demás habitaciones, lo único que faltaba era que no hubiera nada para comer, afortunadamente y para mi suerte la comida abundaba a montones, la mayoría era fruta de temporada. Para romper el hielo me dijo que la comida era de los campos cercanos, me encantaba su forma de ser el mismo, nada de mentiras…. simplemente él, pensaba que no sabía cocinar, mejor me quede en dudas y no quise peguntarle, saco unos cuantos frutos dulces y panes de cereales, los tostó en el fuego, pico las frutas. No era una combinación que hubiera probado antes, era una mezcla de dulzura con algo nutritivo como los cereales, y si no quedabas conforme con lo dulce podías agregarle un toque de miel de abeja, simplemente delicioso de principio a fin. Quede satisfecho y muy lleno, sentía que rebotaría si caminaba.

Mire hacia una de las ventanas, las nubes se pusieron grises como si estuviera a punto de llover, varios truenos hicieron que me asustara. La cama estaba preparada con cobijas y almohadas, casi hacia juego con mi pijama, siendo de color rojo. Escuche a mi tío llamarme desde lo que parecía ser el baño. El agua de la bañera se hallaba caliente, podía ver el vapor salir de la tina, él salió pero le dije que se quedara…no me gustaba bañarme a solas, desconfiaba de casi todo. Me ayudo a lavar mi cabello dorado, podía percibir sus delicados dedos en la cabeza como si estuviera masajeándome, aseguraba de que me quedaría dormido ahí, era tan relajante lo que hacía. A veces creía que miraba mis labios rosados, ¿Qué tenían de especial? no lo sé, con eso era suficiente para que me pusiera nervioso, la hora de la ducha se alargo, ya empezaba a bostezar y decidí irme a dormir, el sueño me venció, entre a la cama y me dio un beso de buenas noches, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que su fragancia era parecido a la de las flores…incomparable. Escuche nuevamente los relámpagos cerca y con ellos venía acompañando el coro de la incesante lluvia, abrase la almohadilla…no podía dormir, pero tampoco quería despertar a Roy, otro trueno logro alumbrar toda la habitación y cuando llego el ruido hizo retumbar la ventana. Tal vez no era tan mala idea despertarlo. Salí de mi cama y fui a su cuarto, como era de esperarse estaba profundamente dormido.

.

–Tío, tío, tío…despierta– lo jale de la camisa, tardo en despertar.

.

– ¿Qué sucede Edward?–me pregunto encendiendo la lámpara que tenia a un lado.

.

–Perdón por despertarte, es que tengo un pequeñísimo problema…no puedo dormir bien, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- seguía abrazando la almohada con tanto miedo.

.

-Ven…sube a la cama, no tengas miedo yo te protegeré- me tapo con su cobija caliente, lo abrase y así dormí con el toda la noche.

.

En la mañana fue sorprendente con el desayuno, tenía hasta postre, normalmente yo no comía postre, mamá decía que podían salirme caries en los dientes, pero siempre la desobedecía, cuando no estaba yo y Al nos subíamos en una silla para poder alcanzar los frascos de dulces que tenían guardados. El clima seguía igual, no quería aburrirme; mi tío se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrido, salimos hacia la parte de afuera en donde podía verse todo el bosque, afuera encontré un pequeño establo, había dos o tres caballos, nunca los había visto tan cerca, eran enormes comparados a mi estatura, mis deseos eran montar uno…Roy me subió a uno con él, dimos varias vueltas a lo profundo del bosque, varios animales nos dieron su bienvenida…observe un venado, mariposas, orugas, y ardillas. Fue entonces que nos paramos en un lugar en donde mi tío venia constantemente a visitar, según me había dicho, podía olerse las diferentes flores, ese lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de Hadas. De nuevo el clima hizo que dejáramos de jugar a las escondidas, empezaba a enfadarme con la temperatura, lo peor era que no llevaba chamara y me estaba congelando, mi calor del cuerpo no me ayudaba mucho, pronto se quito el suéter para dármelo a mí, seguía temblando, nos protegimos en una cueva cercana, fue entonces que la lluvia cayó. Abrazo mi cuerpo para darle calor, en ese momento pude sentí como su corazón caminaba mas rápido y que el mío estaba igual. ¿Qué era eso? En esos momentos yo no sabía la respuesta, supuse que era porque teníamos mucho frío, tomo mi mano y la llevo justamente a su corazón, todavía seguía latiendo rápido. No supe como paso pero de alguna forma, su rostro empezó a acercarse al mio. No puedo decir que me asuste, mas si me quede algo extrañado.

– ¿Tío? –le pregunte, tratando de mantener algo de distancia. Sus pupilas se dilataron, como si hubiese comprendido algo. No sabía que era.

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir. Sin dar aviso, se separo de mi persona, quitándome mi fuente de calor. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, y sin voltear me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ya que noto que me había quedado atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entramos a la casa empapados por la lluvia. No paro en ningún instante para preguntar si necesitaba algo simplemente continuo caminando mientras yo me quedaba viéndolo desde la entrada. Entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta azotándola con fuerza, espere a que saliera y no paso nada, creía que tal vez yo era el culpable de su enojo, mas esta vez no me había portado mal, escuche claramente como golpeaba la pared, no quería hacerlo enojar más así que mejor fui al cuarto, me cambie la ropa mojada, estaba a punto de ponerme la camisa cuando percibí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos, mire aquellos ojos negros, de nuevo mi corazón… no podía detenerlo.

.

-Perdón Edward, no quiero que te vayas, te necesito conmigo- seguía acorralado.

.

-Pero…si todavía no me voy, estaré más tiempo contigo- por fin me soltó, pude sentarme en la cama, con algo de miedo me tape la cara con la almohada.

.

-No lo entiendes…yo te amo…me enamore de ti desde que llegaste- no pude escuchar más y salí de la mansión corriendo.

.

No tenía ni la menor idea del significado de la palabra amor, por eso salí huyendo de miedo, quise correr un poco más, pero el agua me detuvo, caí a un charco de lodo y mis ojos estaban mojados con lagrimas, pensé que moriría de frío… de pronto llego él a salvarme, toco mis labios con un beso. Me llevo a la casa cargando hasta el cuarto, no quería que terminara ese día en que por primera vez me había enamorado, me quite la camisa, el me miro yo le mire, era una conexión de miradas, lo imposible se hizo realidad…nos besamos, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus labios, era una nueva sensación para mí, yo no entendía exactamente qué pasaba pero me gustaba eso, lamio mi miembro varias veces, este juego era el mejor que había jugado, cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios….sus movimientos me estremecían poco a poco, quería más y más, enterraba mis dedos en la cama, se sentía bien pero con algo de dolor, llore y recuerdo que paro, en ese momento deje de ser un niño que comía dulces, no era irreal…mucho menos un sueño, eso era la cruda realidad de un niño que se había enamorado de un de un completo extraño que llamaba tío, lo mejor estaba por venir. Cambie de posición, me puse en cuatro patas sobre el piso… introdujo su dedo en mi orificio, lo metía y lo sacaba, gritaba cada vez más fuerte, me sentía agitado y cansado, ya no podía, debía detenerlo, empezaba a lastimarme, sin querer lo rasguñe en la espalda para que parara, no hizo nada y siguió, mis huesos estaban débiles, consumía mi energía. Por un momento quise alejarme de él, metió su dedo en mi boca…no me dejaba gritar. Mi dolor no le importo…metió su miembro y me embestía, ya no sentía mucho dolor, tal vez era pasajero, escuche que susurro en mi oído, decía que todo estaría bien y que era normal sentir dolor, al último escuche que dijo que tendría más cuidado para no lastimarme, me senté en sus piernas para poder encajar mejor su miembro, con una mano tocaba mi pene con la otra uno de mis pezones, grite con todo mi dolor, pensé en todo lo que había pasado antes: estaba arrepentido de haberlo conocido y sobre todo de enamorarme de sus detalles, caricias y juegos, me sentía tan raro…que necesitaba a mi madre a mi lado para protegerme de ese monstruo. Después de eso ya no supe que paso, me desmaye y desperté en su cuarto abrazado de Roy, ya no sabía lo que pensaba ni lo que quería, es que tan solo era…un crío, me pase el resto del día en la cama llorando un mar, continuaba con dudas acerca de este nuevo sentimiento que hacía latir mi corazón y que no me dejaba en paz, por más que quería olvidarlo de un modo u otro regresaba con intensidad, no entendía su forma de quererme. Para el domingo todo regreso a la normalidad, al parecer Mustang había olvidado la noche anterior o simplemente no quería tocar el tema, yo racione de la misma forma, me hice el desinteresado, antes de regresar con mis padres quise hablar con él pero no sabía cómo o de qué forma hablarle, lo mire y le di un beso, de cierta forma lo amaba, estábamos cercas de la chimenea… me tiro al suelo, salió volando mi ropa, ya era suyo y de nadie más, Roy fue el primero y el único, no deje de abrazarlo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba: necesitaba sus carias y besos sobre mi cuerpo.

.

-Te amo…- escuche que salió de su boca.

.

-Yo también… te amo- me reí con él.

.

Cuando llegue a la casa no dije nada de lo sucedido, todo volvió a la normalidad, estando en clases pensaba en el, bueno…todo el tiempo, no podía olvidarlo, cada minuto que pasaba sin él era una tortura para mi, continuaba amándolo aunque estuviera lejos. No he amado a nadie desde entonces, ya no pienso como aquel niño inocente que lo amo, la verdad es que lo extraño, deseaba uno de sus abrazos eternos, no he tenido contacto con el por muchos años, sin exagerar cuatro o cinco años, lo último que sube era que ya no vivía ahí y que ahora tenía una casa en el centro, visitarlo es uno de mis sueños. Espero que no se haya olvidado de mí, mientras eso pasa seguiré recordándolo con mi corazón. No olvido su risa y sus juegos infantiles, aquel lugar que era como si estuvieras en un cuento de hadas, las flores y rosas de colores, el olor de su fragancia embriagante, las palabras que me susurraba en el oído que parecía que venían acompañadas del viento, sus dulces besos de caramelo, sus abrazos calurosos, tan solo… tal vez… me siga amando.


End file.
